


Heat Rush

by ExtremeExhaustion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Animal Traits, Animalistic Behaviors, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Usopp appears very briefly, Zoro enjoys spoiling Luffy in this, based on a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: A gift for savaggot. Based off of this request: "i’m thinking about catboy luffy in heat waiting for zoro to come home, then zoro arrived with a vibrator... i know this sounds so kinky but if possible i want it to be porn with (much) feelings"
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Heat Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savaggot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaggot/gifts).



> You never specified so I just gave all characters animal features. I hope you enjoy this. It's a thank you for almost always commenting on my stories.

Usopp crossed his arms as he stared at one of his best friends with concern all over his face. His dark racoon ears twitched to betray his feelings, “You sure you’re going to be fine until Zoro gets back? I can stay with you.” Luffy shook his head stubbornly, “I don’t need a babysitter. I can take care of myself.” His cat ears went back a bit as his tail started to flick back and forth. Irritation crossed his features. Usopp uncrossed his arms, “Well, if you say so. I’ll get going. Do you need anything else?” Luffy shook his head as he stretched out and rubbed his face against the bed’s blankets. That’s what Usopp had come over for. The racoon hybrid had brought over heat supplies he managed to scrounge up. At that last negative, Usopp left the house with a casual ‘good luck’ thrown over his shoulder.

  


Luffy tugged and scented the blankets as much as he could. He ended up curled into a ball with his tail wrapped around him. Slick dripped into his underwear as his heat started to progress. He started to softly mewl and rub against the blankets some more. His mind started to cloud. Maybe he should’ve had Usopp stay until Zoro got back to help him get needed supplies from the bag. He squirmed around on the bed trying to get comfy. Not only was slick starting to dampen his underwear but he was getting progressively harder and his precum was making a bit of a mess in the front of his underwear. The rest of his body became coated in sweat from his rising temperature.

  


Annoyed, he flung his shirt off and wiggled out of his pants. By the time he got those clothes off, he was too worn out to take off his boxers. Luffy flopped around more and more as time stretched on. At some point, he ended up with his chest on the blankets with his ass pushed up into the air. He rubbed his erect nipples against the bed with more mewls. His tail waved wildly while sticking straight up. A bit of drool dripped out of his mouth as his rubbing flared the heat in his gut. Even just the movement of his hard dick against his boxers was enough to get him to make more noises. His scent filled the bedroom. He was too distracted by his heat to notice the sound of the front door opening and closing.

  


Zoro’s nose twitched when he first stepped into his home. Their house wasn’t very large, so scents tended to drift from other rooms. It smelled of heat. His wolf ears perked up and rotated as his tail went still. His mind trying to figure out where his ball of sunshine was. Soft mewls reached his sharp hearing which cause his mouth to twist into a smirk. Looks like he had bought his new toy just in time. Tail beginning to lightly wag, he grabbed a bag and made his way towards their shared bedroom. He lingered before the door for a bit while taking out the toy he recently bought out of its box. His tongue unconsciously dragged over his fangs as the mewls he heard sparked a fire in his abdomen.

  


The door creaked as it opened. It made Luffy’s ears perk up at the sound. He paused in his rubbing when a large hand settled on his bare back. A low, rumbling voice cause a thrill to rush through Luffy, “This is a pretty sight to come home to, sunshine.” Zoro lapped at the other’s neck and nibbled lightly at the skin there getting a whine, “I got ya’ something, Luf.” Luffy mewled as one large hand moved to massage his ass while the other left his skin. His ears twitched at the sound of a bag crinkling and whined in confusion when the other hand left his backside. He pushed his ass back which was only responded with a chuckle, “Wait, sunshine, I’ll be right back.”

  


Luffy flopped his head down with a huff. A pout stayed on his face until rough fingers curled under his boxers’ band. His tail waved wildly as the last piece of clothing was pulled off. He squirmed around to get his boxers off of his legs completely which earned him another laugh, “I love seeing you so eager, Luf. Being such a good boy for me.” Luffy whimpered and pushed his ass back into hot hands. A warm tongue lapped at his back then sharp teeth nipped at the same spots. Zoro chuckled as a furry warm tail curled against his neck as he mouthed at the warm skin. He got the whine he expected when he pulled back. A hand grasped the thin tail carefully and kept it lifted in the air.

  


A loud mewl escaped Luffy’s mouth as a thick finger pushed into him. He immediately started to push back onto the finger penetrating him. He whined as Zoro took his time stretching out his muscles. Zoro’s tail started to wag as slick dripped onto his hand. He leaned forward to lap at the some of the slick as it pooled out. The fingers continued to stretch out the muscles until Zoro was satisfied with how much his sunshine was mewling and dripping both slick and precum. Zoro pulled out his fingers and lubed up the new toy with the excess slick on his fingers. Luffy shifted to glance back at his lover, “Ro?” His partner smiled back and rubbed one hand against flushed skin, “I have a new toy, sunshine. I think right now is the perfect time to use it.”

  


Tail wagging happily, Zoro carefully pushed the new vibrator into his lover. Luffy whined as he arched into the feeling. Ears folding back as he panted lightly, “Ro, what about you?” Zoro rubbed his hand against Luffy’s back, “You’re in heat. This time will be all about you. Just let me take care of you, Luf.” He smiled as Luffy’s head fell back on the bed, “Good boy.” He switched the vibrator on. His smile turned into a smirk at the loud mewl he got in response. Thrusting the toy back and forth. Zoro manually controlled the angle, depth, and speed of the toy. Aiming for specific spots to get the loudest moans and mewls. Zoro flipped his lover over onto his back, “You’re such a pretty sight, Luf.”

  


Luffy stared back up with large eyes and drool dripping down his mouth. Zoro smiled down at his partner as he continued his thrusting. One hand drifted up to stroke along fluttering muscles. Zoro’s expression became fond, “You’re so lovely, sunshine. I’m glad I got to make you mine.” Luffy arched back with a cry when the hand moved from his abs to his hard dick. He moaned and mewled at the dual sensations. The vibrations made his back bow further. Zoro’s tail started to wag even harder. It thumped lightly against the bed. His hands moved faster as his lover’s hips twitched more rapidly. A deep hum rumbled in his chest, “You’re making such a mess, Luf. I don’t mind though since you’re making so many pretty noises and faces. My lovely ray of sunshine.”

  


Luffy squirmed with loud whines at the praise. His back arched even further as he came with a shout. Zoro turned off the vibrator and pulled it out before his love’s body became overstimulated. He laid down next to his partner and cuddled him close. A soft voice mumbled out, “…love you, Ro.” The cat hybrid was close to falling asleep. Zoro leaned down to press a kiss to his love’s head, “I love you too, Luf.” The wolf hybrid squeezed the other tight in his arms. A small grimace worked his way onto his face. There was a mess on the bed. Zoro shifted on the sheets, “We’ll need to clean these and wash up soon.” Luffy rubbed his face against his partner’s chest, “Wash my hair later. Nap first.” Zoro chuckled deeply and nuzzled his nose against the other’s head, “Ok, fine. Let’s nap sunshine.” The pair fell asleep snuggled up together.


End file.
